Look Back
by TheWayTheFeatherFalls
Summary: Oneshot: Lily is caught doing something she really shouldn't be doing, and to make matters worse, James catches her doing it. This leaves her with only one choice: run after James and beg for his forgiveness. But James won't listen to her, and Lily gets desperate. What can Lily say to make James believe her? Just a little Jily fluff to lighten your day! ;)


A/N: Heloooooooo, grand readers of FanFiction! I hope you had a very merry Christmas! I promised a friend I would have this other story up xmas but I had only written about 3 lines, and on this one there was about 20. So I decided to finish this one of as her xmas prezzie instead, so I am sorry that it is late, and not the story you asked for. That story should be up soon, but my laptop has been really really REALLY annoying me recently; I got a new one for Christmas and I haven't transferred all my documents over yet which means that I lost (well temporarily anyway) all of my fanfics. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this, but I t is just a short piece of Jily fluff really, and I have noted that this authors note is WAY too long so I will shut up now (does anyone actually read these anywho? Review and tell me if you do.)

DISCLAIMER: Same as always, all characters belong to the fabulous wonderful amazing J.K Rowling. Anything you recognise is hers. Probably.

He didn't look back.

He _always _looks back.

Even when I don't want anything as much as I want to curse him to next Wednesday and it shows in my voice.

Even when I am so angry that my voice shakes and I can hardly control it. He still turns around.

Even when I don't say his name, he still turns around in the middle of the corridor and winks at me. Merlin, how I wish he'd do that now.

"James, please!" No response. We carry on running and I realise that we're on the sixth floor. Wow. I've been chasing this bloody boy up six Hogwarts staircases. I must be bloody nuts. And that's the trouble. I am nuts. Nuts for _him. _My breath is coming in short sharp gasps and I bend over in pain. I've never been the sporty type. "James, please stop!" I stare at the floor, clutching my thighs and causing my knee-length skirt to ride up my legs. "James please stop _running_! " I stand up to my full height and look him squarely in the-um, back. "James bloody Potter! Stop running this _instant_!" I imagine that I sound so much like McGonagall that he stops dead in his tracks. There is silence until he suddenly speaks in a cold, harsh, toneless voice.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Evans? Somewhere with Fenwick?" T hat stings.

"James, please believe me. It was nothing!" He still hasn't turned around.

"Nothing Evans?" He whispers hoarsely. "Don't make me laugh. When you tell me that it was not you pressed underneath Benjy Fenwick in the entrance hall, when you tell me that it was _not_ you that was most definitely kissing him, and when you tell me that the hands running through hair did _not_ belong to you, _then_ I can believe you that its nothing." Silence. And then: "I thought not. Well if that's it then Evans." He continues to walk down the corridor, leaving me staring at his retreating back in disbelief. He really thinks that I will let him get the last word in?

"James wait!" He stops again.

"What do you want now Evans?" James sound weary. I suppose I have been giving him a hard time recently, what with the Death Eater attack and his dad being killed. What? Don't look at me like that!

"I-I- I don't know." I'm suddenly lost for words. I can't believe that after all these years of him chasing me, I finally give in and he's finished with me. After all these years of witty comebacks, flying curses and screaming matches, it all comes down to this moment. This moment where I have nothing to say. This moment that I have nothing to say but the deepest desires of my heart.

"James, I love you!" I call out. His shoulders immediately tense up and he hisses angrily.

"How dare you say that Evans? How dare you?" His voice wobbles dangerously and I swear I hear him sniff.

"James? James, what do you mean?" I'm confused. I thought that that would be what he wanted to hear. The girl of his dreams finally admitting her feelings for him.

"What's the matter Evans? What's the- I'll tell you what the matter is. How can you lie to me about something like that?"

"James, I swear I'm not lying!"

"Prove it." He says, in a voice a little more than a whisper. I take a deep breath; is he really going to make me go through all of this? The boy- no, man- before me doesn't move. Clearly he does.

"James Potter I love you because in the mornings I have to drag you out of bed unless I say the word breakfast. I love you because on Saturday mornings you hog the bathroom and make me late for Hogsmeade. I love you because in December you read me out a naff Christmas cracker joke every day because you know how much the family tradition means to me. I love you because you let me skip rounds so I can be with Marlene when her arse-of-a-boyfriend cheats on her, because you know how important friends are. I love you because all the little things you do make all the difference. I couldn't imagine a life without you James. This past year has been amazing and its all because of you James. Earlier this year I became scared of how reliant I was becoming on you, and now I realise that I shouldn't be scared of love. Love is what makes the world go round. Love is what is going to win this war." For the first time since I kissed Benjy Fenwick, James turns around. I see his hazel eyes and my heart breaks. Warm, salty tears fill them to the brim and his cheeks are tracked and wet. I see love in his eyes, but also pain and sorrow. I hate myself right now, for causing this beautiful man so much heart ache and I wish that I could turn back time. I step forward tentatively and he makes no move towards me or to run away. I take another step and then another and all of a sudden I am running once again but it is no longer to chase, but to catch. Then I am in his arms and he is in mine and he is spinning me round and I feel like my heart could burst with joy. His lips are on mine and mine on his and he kisses me slowly and passionately. He sets me on my feet and I catch my balance, still dizzy from his spinning. He holds me close and kisses my hair whilst whispering to me:

"I will always look back, Lily. Always."

A/N: I know, another short thingamoboba, but I really wanted to get it out of my system. Now today I want to try something I saw on another story, so here is a random question for you to review and answer! If you do actually do this (I doubt you will) then I will private message you and tell you if you got it right! Yay! So: la question, as the French call it. Well.

Out of the three items below, which was my favourite Christmas present?

Was it:

A new case for my laptop- an amazing blue and black one with all these awesome little pockets.

A silver locket with a picture inside of me and my bestie.

A purple and blue lava lamp which is already on my bedside table.

So which do you think? Remember to include pen name if you want a PM!

Merry Christmas me ol' chummies!

Love, TheWayTheFeatherFalls xx


End file.
